lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jack Shephard
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Zentriert= }} }} | Name=Dr. Jack Shephard | Alter=Mitte 30 | Status=am Leben | Herkunft=Los Angeles | Beruf=Wirbelsäulenchirurg im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus | GrundAus=Seinen Vater finden und ihn nach Hause bringen | GrundTrip=Die sterblichen Überreste seines Vaters zurück nach Los Angeles bringen | Familie=Christian Shephard - Vater Margo Shephard - Mutter Sarah Shephard - Ex-Frau Claire Littleton - Halbschwester Aaron Littleton - Neffe | synchro=Peter Flechtner | Images=Jack Shephard }} Dr. Jack Shephard ist Wirbelsäulenchirurg und Anführer der Überlebenden der Mittelsektion von Oceanic Flug 815. Er hat Führungsprobleme und Schwierigkeiten mit Situationen, die er nicht in Ordnung bringen kann. Allerdings verleiht ihm seine Eigenschaft, Probleme mit Vernunft anzugehen, die Fähigkeit, sich in Krisen gut zu verhalten. Vor dem Absturz thumb|250px|left|Der junge Jack. Jack ist der Sohn von Christian und Margo Shephard. In seiner Jugend hat er einmal versucht, seinem Freund, Marc Silverman, in einer brenzligen Situation zu helfen, wird dabei aber selbst verprügelt. Im Anschluss belehrt ihn sein Vater, er habe "nicht das Zeug dazu", jemand zu sein, den andere als Helden ansehen würden. Ihm fehle die Eigenschaft, mit dem eigenem Scheitern umzugehen. thumb|left|250px|[[Sarah wird von Jack behandelt. ]] Jahre später arbeitet Jack als Assistenzart im Bereich der Neurochirurgie am St. Sebastian Krankenhaus, zusammen mit seinem Vater, der zu dieser Zeit Chefarzt der Chirurgie ist. Etwas mehr als drei Jahre vor dem Absturz operiert er an einer jungen Frau namens Sarah, die auf dem Weg, ein Hochzeitskleid für sich auszusuchen, in einen Autounfall verwickelt worden ist und dabei massive Wirbelsäulenverletzungen davongetragen hat. Jack ist davon überzeugt, dass auch eine Operation zu keiner Besserung ihrer Lähmung führen würde. Er informiert Sarah wahrheitsgetreu über ihre Heilungschancen, auch wenn sein Vater ihm rät, seinen Patienten auch dann Hoffnung zu schenken, wenn diese verschwindend klein sein sollte. Jack ändert seine Einstellung, nachdem er Sarah näher kennen gelernt hat, und verspricht ihr schließlich, sie zu heilen. Nach der Operation ist er jedoch davon überzeugt, versagt zu haben. Er trifft auf einen ihm unbekannten Mann (Desmond), der ihm Hoffnung einreden will. In der Tat widerlegt Sarah Jacks Diagnose, indem sie ihm zeigt, dass sie ihre Zehen wieder bewegen kann und erneut Gefühl in ihren Beinen spürt. Etwas mehr als zwei Jahre später heiraten Jack und Sarah schließlich, auch wenn sich Jack im Vorfeld der Hochzeit nicht mehr sicher ist, ob er der Rolle des Ehemanns gewachsen sei. Sein Vater bescheinigt ihm, nicht loslassen zu können. In der Tat ist Jacks und Sarahs Ehe dem Druck verschiedener Arbeitszeiten ausgesetzt, was dazu führt, dass die beiden sich nur wenig sehen. Später arbeiten Jack und sein Vater an einem Patienten namens Angelo Busoni. Seine Tochter, Gabriela, sagt, sie sei zu ihm gekommen, da sie von seiner Wundertat an Sarah gehört hat. Er sagt ihr, dass die Situation eine andere sei, willigt aber dennoch ein, ihrem Vater zu helfen. Ein paar Monate später stirbt Angelo auf dem Operationstisch an Herzversagen, nachdem Jack einen Tumor erfolgreich entfernen konnte. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto trifft er auf Gabriela, schließlich küssen sich die beiden. Jack sagt ihr jedoch, dass ihr Verhalten nicht richtig ist. Er gesteht seiner Frau Sarah auch den Kuss, verspricht ihr, ihre gesamte Ehe wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, aber im Gegenzug offenbart ihm Sarah, dass auch sie ihn mit jemand anderem betrogen hatte. Der Grund liege darin, dass er viel zu viel arbeitete und immer etwas bräuchte, das er in Ordnung bringen kann. Sarah verlässt ihn daraufhin. Zwei Monate vor dem Absturz operiert Jacks Vater an einer Frau unter Alkoholeinfluss. Als eine Schwester Jack diese Nachricht überbringt, löst er seinen Vater ab und übernimmt selbst die Operation. Allerdings kann er die Verletzungen nicht beheben, was zum Tod der Patientin führt. Christian drängt daraufhin seinen Sohn, einen Bericht zu unterschreiben, der behauptet, der Frau hätte nicht mehr geholfen werden können. Als Jack jedoch erfährt, dass die Frau zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes schwanger war, ringt er sich durch, einem Untersuchungsausschuss zu offenbaren, dass sein Vater den Tod der Patientin herbeigeführt hat, indem er ihre Leberarterie verletzte. Nachdem Christians Karriere damit beendet war, reist er überstürzt nach Australien. Er will dort seine Tochter besuchen; Jack hingegen weiß offenbar nichts von seiner Halbschwester, obwohl er vermutet, dass sein Vater seine Frau betrogen hatte. Auf Druck seiner Mutter folgt Jack seinem Vater nach Australien, nur um dort zu erfahren, dass er an einem Herzinfarkt infolge einer Alkoholvergiftung gestorben war. Er entscheidet sich, den Leichnam seines Vaters zurück in die Staaten zu bringen, auch wenn er Schwierigkeiten hat, den Sarg an Bord zu bringen, da er sich nicht rechtzeitig um die entsprechenden Formalitäten gekümmert hatte. Unmittelbar vor dem Flug unterhält sich Jack in einer Flughafenbar mit Ana-Lucia Cortez, die den gleichen Flug wie er nehmen will. Sie verabreden sich auf einen zweiten Drink im Flugzeug, der jedoch nie zustande kommt. thumb|250px|Jack im Flugzeug zurück nach L.A. Im Flugzeug sitzt Jack auf Platz 23B. Neben ihm sitzt Rose, mit der er sich unterhält, während ihr Mann Bernard auf der Toilette ist. Als die Turbulenzen beginnen, verspricht Jack, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch kurz darauf bricht das Heck des Flugzeugs ab. Auf der Insel Staffel 1 thumb|left|250px|Jack erwacht im Dschungel und sieht einen [[Vincent|weißen Labrador. ]] Nachdem Jack im Dschungel sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hat, macht er sich auf den Weg zu den lauten Hilfeschreien, die vom Strand herrühren. Er hilft dabei, Überlebende vom Flugzeugwrack wegzubringen, rettet dabei u.a. Rose durch eine Herzdruckmassage und Claire vor herabstürzenden Trümmerteilen. Jack akzeptiert nur widerwillig die Rolle des Anführers unter den Überlebenden. Er schlägt vor, nach dem Cockpit zu suchen, um den Transceiver zu finden, der sich aber zunächst als nicht funktionsfähig erweist. Er drängt die anderen dazu, das Wrack zu verbrennen, somit auch die Leichen der Passagiere, die den Absturz nicht überlebt haben. Er will damit verhindern, dass die Leichen weiterhin Wildschweine anlocken würden. Er leistet Edward Mars aktive Sterbehilfe, nachdem Sawyer kläglich damit scheiterte, dem Marshall einen schnellen Tod zu ermöglichen. Als Locke auf die Beine kommt wird er von Jack um Hilfe bei der Befreiung eines anderen Überlebenden gebeten. Nachts am Strand schauen alle Verschollenen zu Vincent, als dieser anfängt, laut zu bellen. Jedoch erweckt ein anderes Geräusch kurz darauf ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als Rascheln und Krachen aus dem Flugzeugrumpf zu hören ist. Jack nähert sich mit dem Rest der Gruppe, um die Sache zu untersuchen, doch die Kreaturen, die sich im Rumpf befinden, beginnen auf sie zuzukommen und die Gruppe rennt um ihr Leben. Jack schlägt zu Sayids Bestürzung vor, dass die Leichen verbrannt werden sollten. Sayid weist darauf hin, dass dieses Vorgehen keine Rücksicht auf die Wünsche und Religionen der Einzelnen nehmen würde. Jack lässt sich dadurch jedoch nicht von seinem Plan abbringen und erklärt, dass der Flugzeugrumpf am nächsten Tag bei Sonnenuntergang verbrannt werden, wodurch in der Nacht auch ein großes Signalfeuer entsteht, das möglicherweise von Rettungsmannschaften gesehen wird. Kate bereitet sich darauf vor, bei der Jagd zu helfen und Jack fragt sie, warum sie so erpicht darauf ist, sich jedes Mal freiwillig zu melden, wenn ein Ausflug ins "Herz der Finsternis" ansteht. Anderswo fragt Claire Jack, ob es möglich wäre, eine Art Gedenkfeier abzuhalten, bevor sie den Flugzeugrumpf anzünden, doch Jack antwortet: "Es ist nicht mein Ding." Boone bittet Jack für ihn mit Rose zu sprechen, weil er schließlich derjenige ist, der ihr nach dem Absturz das Leben gerettet hat. Widerwillig tut er ihm den Gefallen, doch Rose gibt ihm keine Antwort, als er versucht, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. An der Küste beginnt Rose schließlich mit Jack zu reden und er gibt unter anderem zu, dass er nur aus "Familientradition" Arzt geworden ist. Plötzlich sieht Jack einen Mann in einem Anzug zwischen den Bäumen und bleibt geschockt stehen. Als er ein zweites Mal hinschaut, ist die Person allerdings nicht mehr dort und der verwirrte Jack folgt Rose zurück ins Lager. Jack sieht ein weiteres Mal den Mann in dem Anzug und rennt, gefolgt von Kate, in den Dschungel. Anstelle der Gestalt finden sie jedoch Locke, der ein totes Wildschwein mit sich trägt. thumb|250px|Jack rettet den Rettungsschwimmer [[Boone. ]] An Tag 7 rettet Jack Boone das Leben, der wiederum versucht hat, eine Frau namens Joanna vor dem Ertrinken zu retten. Nachdem er Boone sicher zum Strand zurückgebracht hat, versucht Jack, auch die Frau zu retten, scheitert aber dabei. Später macht er sich vor Kate Vorwürfe, nicht fähig gewesen zu sein, sie zu retten. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit sieht er auch Visionen seines Vaters auf der Insel; jedoch ist nicht klar, inwieweit diese Erscheinungen Realität oder Halluzination sind. Jedenfalls führen die Visionen dazu, dass Jack auf die Höhlen stößt, in denen er auch den Sarg seines Vaters findet, der jedoch leer ist. Er versucht in der Folge, die anderen Überlebenden davon zu überzeugen, in die Höhlen umzuziehen, was aber zur Spaltung der Gruppe führt. Eine Gruppe um Sayid und Sawyer will am Strand bleiben, in der Hoffnung doch noch von anderen Menschen gefunden zu werden. Andere führt Jack zu den Höhlen, die frisches Wasser und Sicherheit bieten. Bei dem Einsturz einer Nebenhöhle wird Jack dort eingesperrt, und auch der von Michael organisierte Hilfstrupp kann ihm zunächst nicht helfen. Letztlich wird er von Charlie gerettet, der schmal genug ist, um zu ihm zu gelangen. Später gerät Jack in heftigen Konflikt mit Sawyer, von dem er glaubt, er hätte Shannons Asthmamedizin an sich genommen. Der Konflikt spitzt sich so weit zu, dass Jack und Sayid bereit sind, Sawyer zu foltern. thumb|left|Jack kann Charlie im letzten Augenblick retten. Auf seiner Suche nach den entführten Claire und Charlie wird Jack von Ethan konfrontiert. Danach findet er zusammen mit Kate Charlie, der vermutlich von Ethan an einem Baum gehängt worden ist. Unfähig, Charlie gehen zu lassen, ignoriert er Kates Flehen und lässt nicht davon ab, immer wieder auf Charlies Brust einzuschlagen. Schließlich kann Charlie tatsächlich von Jack gerettet werden. Kate erzählt Jack, dass sich in einem Koffer vier 9mm Pistolen befinden und der Schlüssel für den Koffer in der Tasche des toten Marshalls zu finden sei. Für Jack steht fest, dass er die Pistolen nicht in Sawyers Besitz wisssen will und er hat auch schon ein Druckmittel, dass er gegen Sawyer einsetzen kann: er droht ihm damit, ihm die Medikamente gegen seine Schmerzen nicht zu geben und erhält so den Koffer. Neben den Pistolen ist auch noch ein Gegenstand darin, der in Kate Erinnerung weckt. Zurück im Camp erzählt Charlie Jack und Co. sofort von seinem Zusammentreffen und äußert die Meinung, Ethan müsse schnellstmöglich unter die Erde gebracht werden. Die Losties arbeiten einen Plan aus, wie sie Ethan schnappen können. Als Ethan dann auftaucht, läuft er direkt in die Hände von Jack, dem es gelingt, Ethan zu Boden zu schicken. Doch es bleibt keine Zeit, Ethan auszuquetschen, da Charlie sich Jacks Waffe schnappt und Ethan racheerfüllt mit sechs Schüssen in den Oberkörper tötet. Weil Michael einen Notsender für das Floß haben will, und sie dafür eine Batterie brauchen, kommt Jack auf die Idee, die Französin Rousseau zu suchen. Als Hurley auf den Papieren von Rousseau die Zahlen entdeckt, mit denen er damals im Lotto gewonnen hat, entwickelt alles eine neue Dynamik, denn Hurley zieht auf eigene Faust los. An Tag 40 bringt Locke einen schwer verwundeten Boone zu ihm, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu verschwinden und Jack bei der Behandlung allein zu lassen. Schließlich ist dieser davon überzeugt, dass nur die Amputation seines Beines Boone noch retten könnte. Sun versucht zunächst vergeblich, Jack von dieser Idee abzubringen, um Boone noch mehr Leiden zu ersparen. Jack offenbart erneut sein Problem, Dinge nicht loslassen zu können - doch genau darum bittet ihn Boone, der noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment erwacht. Jack ändert seine Meinung und lässt Boone sterben, aber nicht ohne Locke für dessen Tod verantwortlich zu machen. Auch nach Lockes Erklärung, was genau geschehen ist, findet Jack kein Vertrauen mehr zu Locke, was sich für lange Zeit auch nicht ändern sollte. Locke hat Sayid zu der Luke geführt und auch Jack wird dazu geholt, um ihn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen. Jack, zunächst erstaunt, dass Locke solange nichts davon berichtet hat, will "das Ding" öffnen. Sayid ist dagegen, schließlich weiß man nicht, was sich darin befindet. thumb|250px|Jack und [[Locke haben die Luke gesprengt. ]] An Tag 44 macht sich Jack zusammen mit Rousseau, Kate, Locke, Hurley und Arzt auf den Weg zum schwarzen Felsen, um Dynamit zu finden, mit dem sie die Luke aufsprengen wollen. Auf dem Weg zurück verhindert Jack zusammen mit Kate, dass Locke vom Monster in einen Abgrund gezogen wird, obwohl Locke dazu bereit gewesen wäre. Schließlich schafft es die Gruppe, die Luke aufzusprengen. Staffel 2 hinter der Luke. ]] Nachdem Kate zusammen mit Locke in der Luke verschwunden ist, macht sich Jack auf den Weg, ihr zu helfen. In der Station trifft er erneut auf Desmond, zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Treffen in L.A. Die Informationen, die die Gruppe von Desmond und dem Orientierungsfilm erhalten, führen zu weiteren Spannungen zwischen Jack und Locke. Von Beginn an glaubt Jack an ein Experiment. Locke dagegen ist von der Wichtigkeit der Taste überzeugt und konfrontiert Jack mit dessen mangelndem Glauben. Letztlich gibt Jack nach und hilft dabei, die Zahlen regelmäßig einzugeben. Jack sieht, wie Sun ihre Sachen durchsucht und versucht ihr zu helfen, indem er ihr erzählt, wie er einmal seinen Ehering verloren hat. Bei der Suche hat er die Mülltonnen durchwühlt und das gesamte Waschbecken demontiert. Als Sun fragt, wo er ihn schließlich gefunden hat, sagt er, dass er stattdessen einen Ersatzring gekauft und dass seine Frau es nie bemerkt hat. Der Ring würde jetzt "irgendwo in einem Sockenfach rumliegen". Sun ist sich nicht sehr sicher, wie sie mit dieser Antwort umgehen soll. Als er ihr seine Hilfe bei der Suche anbietet, lehnt sie ab. Während Jack und Kate Golf spielen, begegnen sie Eko, der Sawyer trägt. Sie begeben sich zur Station um Sawyer zu behandeln und unterbrechen Locke bei einem Kreuzworträtsel. Locke fragt, was passiert ist, aber Jack weist ihn darauf hin, dass der Countdown abläuft. Jack will Sawyer eine Pille gegen die Infektion geben, aber er will sie nicht schlucken. Als Jack Kate anweist, Sawyers Kopf hochzuhalten, hält sie ihn und flüstert ihm sanft und zärtlich etwas ins Ohr, bis er die Pille nimmt. Jack reagiert darauf mit dem Kommentar, dass er "das Patientenflüstern leider nie auf dem Lehrplan" hatte. thumb|250px|[[Kate küsst Jack. ]] Nachdem die Floßfahrer zusammen mit den Tailies zurückgekehrt sind, behandelt Jack Sawyers Schussverletzung. Noch während der Genesungsphase wird ihre Konkurrenz, v.a. um Kates Aufmerksamkeit, immer deutlicher. Vorläufiger Gipfel dieser Dreiecksbeziehung ist ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss zwischen Jack und Kate im Dschungel. Jack führt eine Gruppe bestehend aus ihm, Locke und Sawyer an, um Michael zu finden, nachdem dieser weggerannt ist, um Walt von den Anderen zurückzubekommen. Dabei verbietet Jack Kate, ebenfalls mitzukommen. Im Dschungel wird die Gruppe von den Anderen konfrontiert, die es ihnen untersagen, einen bestimmten Bereich der Insel zu verlassen. Sie offenbaren, dass sie Kate, die auf eigene Faust nachgegangen ist, als Geisel halten. Ohne etwas über Michaels Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren, müssen die vier zurück zum Lager. Dadurch wird das Verhältnis zwischen Jack und Kate zunächst getrübt, und Jack nimmt eine äußerst aggressive Haltung gegenüber den Anderen ein. Die Spannungen zwischen Jack und Sawyer spitzen sich zu, als es um die Frage nach dem "rechtmäßigen" Besitz der Medikamente geht. Sawyer schafft es zunächst, sämtliche Waffen und Medikamente in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Jack kann jedoch die Medikamente in einem Poker-Spiel von ihm zurückgewinnen. Auch die Konkurrenz mit Locke verschärft sich, als der vermeintliche Henry Gale als Geisel in der Station gehalten wird. Während Locke und Sayid überzeugt sind, der Gefangene sei in der Tat ein Anderer, will Jack den Folterungen nicht zustimmen. Er droht damit, den Countdown-Zähler ablaufen zu lassen, damit er von Locke die Kombination für die Waffenkammer erfährt, um Sayid von Henrys Folterung abzuhalten. Nachdem sich Henrys Geschichte als falsch herausgestellt hat, plant Jack, ihn gegen Walt auszutauschen. Zusammen mit Kate reist er zu der Grenze, die die Anderen aufgezeigt haben. Auf dem Weg geraten sie in eine von Rousseaus Fallen. An der Grenze angelangt, versuchen sie vergeblich, die Anderen zu kontaktieren. Statt dessen finden sie Michael, der völlig erschöpft durch den Dschungel rennt. Nachdem Jack Michaels Wunden versorgt hat und von ihm zahlreiche Informationen über die Anderen erhalten hat, sucht er mit Locke und Kate Sawyer auf. Er verbrennt das Manuskript, das er gerade liest, und will ihn dazu zwingen, ihnen Waffen zu geben, um es mit den Anderen aufzunehmen. Sawyer bemerkt, dass Ana-Lucia seine Waffe an sich genommen hat. Zurück in der Schwan-Station finden sie Ana-Lucia ermordet und Libby schwer verwundet auf. Während Jack sofort dem entflohenen Henry Gale hinterher eilen will, überzeugen ihn die anderen, sich um Libby zu kümmern. Allerdings kann er nur noch versuchen, das Leid der tödlich Verletzten zu lindern. Er bittet Kate, zusammen mit Sawyer Heroin zu beschaffen; insofern benutzt Jack Libbys Verletzung, um den Standort von Sawyers Geheimversteck zu erfahren. Kate stimmt widerwillig zu. Jack will mit einer massiven Attacke gegen die Anderen vorgehen, während Michael nur eine kleine Gruppe bestehend aus ihm, Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley zu den Anderen führen will. Zögernd stimmt Jack diesem Plan zu; kurz darauf behauptet Sayid ihm gegenüber, Michael handle nicht mehr aus eigenem Willen, könnte mit den Anderen zusammenarbeiten. Jack solle dies aber für sich behalten. Sawyer gesteht Jack, er sei für ihn von allen Personen auf der Insel am ehesten so etwas wie ein Freund. thumb|left|Jack will von Michael alles wissen. An Tag 65 macht sich Jack zusammen mit Kate, Michael, Sawyer und Hurley auf den Weg zum Lager der Anderen, das Michael angeblich entdeckt hat. Zuvor hat er mit Sayid den Plan entwickelt, dass dieser mit Hilfe von Desmonds Boot vor Jacks Ankunft die Anderen auskundschaftet. Nachdem Sawyer einen der Anderen erschossen hat, die sie auf ihrem Weg verfolgt haben, konfrontiert Jack Michael mit dessen Verrat. Michael gesteht und erzählt von der Liste mit den vier Namen, die er von Ms. Klugh erhalten hat. Als Jack und der Rest der Gruppe am Ausgang der Kapselpost ankommen, wird deutlich, dass Michael sie nicht zum Lager der Anderen geführt hat. Sie werden von den Anderen angegriffen und gefangen genommen. Sie werden zum Pier der Pala-Fähre verschleppt, wo Hurley wieder freigelassen und Michael das Boot zusammen mit Walt übergeben wird. Jack, Kate und Sawyer bleiben in Gefangenschaft der Anderen. Staffel 3 thumb|Jack handelt unüberlegt und flutet die Station. Jack wird, getrennt von Kate und Sawyer, im inneren der Hydra-Station gefangen gehalten und wird von Juliet besucht. Sie will ihm zu essen bringen, was er zunächst ablehnt. Beim 2. Versuch greift er sie an, als Juliet die Tür öffnet. Mit ihr als Geisel will er fliehen und trifft dabei auf Ben. Beim Öffnen einer Tür strömt Wasser in den Raum, sie können sich aber in einen Raum retten und das Wasser wieder ablassen. Später, als er wieder in seiner Zelle ist, eröffnet Juliet ihm, dass sie alles über ihn weiß. Jack wird von Ben besucht, der ihm ein Video vorführt, in dem zu sehen ist, wie die "Red Sox" die Meisterschaft gewinnen. Jack will das zuerst nicht glauben, da sein Vater immer den Spruch "deshalb werden die Red Sox niemals die Meisterschaft gewinnen" verwendete. Bei ihrer Ankunft im Lager fragt eine Gruppe von Überlebenden nach dem Verbleib von Jack und Eko. Hurley erzählt einer Frau namens Nikki, dass Jack nicht zurückkommt, weil "sie ihn haben". Juliet bringt Jack etwas zu essen in das Aquarium und er beschwert sich über die Cartoons, die ihm gezeigt werden. Er fragt sie, was vor sich geht und macht Andeutungen über Autoritätskonflikte innerhalb der Gemeinschaft der Anderen. Juliet besteht jedoch darauf, dass die Entscheidungen gemeinsam getroffen werden und nicht nur von Ben. Um seine Zweifel auszudrücken, erinnert Jack sie daran, dass Ben bei Jacks Ausbruchsversuch keine Probleme mit Juliets Tod gehabt hätte und dass er daher eigene Entscheidungen fällt. Jack sieht die Röntgen-Bilder von einem Mann der einen Tumor an der Wirbelsäule hat, als er von Juliet gebeten wird, das Leben von Colleen Picket zu retten. Jack wird zur Bestattung der getöteten Colleen geführt. Später unterhält er sich mit Ben darüber, dass er ihn hätte freiwillig operieren sollen. Da er nun aber weiß, das es Ben ist, wäre dies nun hinfällig. Später spricht Juliet mit ihm, zeigt im aber gleichzeitig ein Video, in dem sie per Schrifttafeln sagt, dass er ihren (gesprochenen) Worten nicht glauben solle und ihm sagt, das bei der Operation ein "Unfall" passieren solle. left|thumb|Jack hat Bens Niere angeschnitten und droht ihn verbluten zu lassen. Jack entscheidet sich, Ben zu operieren, schneidet allerdings während der Operation eine Niere an, um so Kate und Sawyer zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Der Plan von Juliet geht nicht auf. Ben wacht auf und will allein mit Juliet reden. Daraufhin geht die Operation weiter, wobei ein Missgeschick passiert. Jack kann aber mit Hilfe von Tom, das Problem zu beheben und die Operation erfolgreich abzuschließen, während die Flucht von Kate und Sawyer mithilfe von Juliet gelingt. Zum Beweis erzählt Kate Jack die Geschichte, die er ihr in erzählt hatte. Jack wird in den Käfig von Sawyer verlegt, der durch dessen Flucht freigeworden ist und sein Gefangenenraum nun zur Unterbringung von Juliet genutzt wird. Er lernt den "Sheriff" Isabel kennen. Er trifft dort die Entführten aus dem hinteren Teil des Fluges, vertreibt sie aber. Juliet zeigt ihm ein Bild von Ben, nachdem seine Wunde infiziert ist und er ihm helfen will. Danach wird er von Alex befreit, damit ihm Ben helfen kann, die Hinrichtung von Juliet zu verhindern. Dazu verpflichtet sich Jack, die infizierte Wunde zu behandeln. Am Strand erzählt Kate Sayid von ihrer Zeit bei den Anderen. Sie erklärt, dass Jack sie angewiesen hat, nicht zurückzukommen um ihn zu retten, was sie jedoch nicht interessiert. Dann geht Kate davon und erklärt, dass sie ihm helfen wird, ohne zurückzublicken. Während Kate und Sayid sich im Unterholz bei den Baracken verstecken sehen sie plötzlich Jack, der genau auf sie zuläuft. Kate will seinen Namen rufen und auf ihn zugehen, aber Sayid hält sie lang genug zurück, bis sie sehen kann, dass Jack mit Tom Football spielt. Jack fängt den Ball und wirft ihn freudig auf den Boden, um einen Touchdown zu simulieren. Nachdem Jack Ben operiert hatte, geht es Ben dadurch nach ein paar Tagen sichtlich besser. Versprochen wurde ihm dafür die Chance mit dem U-Boot die Insel zu verlassen. Diese Pläne wurden allerdings von Locke durchkreuzt, indem er das U-Boot sprengte. Nachdem die Anderen Jack zurücklassen, kann er mit Kate,Sayid und Juliet zurück zum Camp der Losties gehen. Die waren mit Locke und Danielle gekommen um Jack aus der Hand der Anderen zu befreien, wurden in den Baracken jedoch schnell festgenommen und später mit Jack zurückgelassen. Nur Locke war vorerst verschwunden, um von Ben Antworten über die Insel zu bekommen. Locke erklärt Kate, dass er gar nicht nach Hause will und dass sie und Jack zurückgelassen werden. Zurück im Camp übernimmt Jack ein weiteres mal die Führung der Losties und bereitet mit Juliets Hilfe die bevorstehende Schlacht gegen die Anderen vor. Diese wissen zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass Juliet die Seiten getauscht hat und die Anderen in eine Falle locken will. Jack und Juliet scheinen sich, seit sie zurück sind immer, näher zu kommen, worauf Kate sich, trotz schlechten Gewissens, wieder an Sawyer "hängt". Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit isst Kate im Strandlager Haferflocken und versucht ein Gespräch mit Jack zu führen, der nur relativ höflich reagiert. Kate erwähnt, wie seltsam es ist, zurück zu sein und dass sie nicht weiß, was sie jetzt mit sich selbst machen soll. Jack fragt sie nach einem Löffel und sie leckt ihren sauber, bevor sie ihn Jack anbietet. Jack wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht und begibt sich dann zu Juliet. Am nächsten Tag unterbricht Sawyer Jack und Juliet, die gerade etwas für ihr Zelt bauen. Er fordert Jack zu einer Partie Tischtennis auf und macht einen Scherz darüber, dass die Insel explodieren wird, wenn sie nicht alle 108 Minuten spielen. Sawyer ist glücklich darüber, dass er Jack in der ersten Runde schlagen kann und erklärt, wie seltsam es ist, zurück auf der Insel zu sein. Jack erwähnt das Gespräch, dass er in der Nacht zuvor mit Kate hatte und dass sie dasselbe gesagt hat. Sawyer fragt, ob sie zusammen gegessen haben, aber Jack erklärt, dass er mit Juliet gegessen hat. Sun arbeitet in ihrem Garten als Jack zu ihr kommt. Er stellt ihr einige Fragen über ihre Schwangerschaft und macht sie damit misstrauisch, obwohl er behauptet, dass er nur Routinefragen sind. Charlie ist im Küchenbereich damit beschäftigt, Lebensmittel in eine Tasche zu packen. Jack kommt dazu und fragt ihn nach dem Campingausflag. Charlie antwortet ungezwungen und erzählt nervös, dass sie wandern waren und "Männerkram" erlebt haben und dass sie in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückgekehrt sind. Jack bittet ihn darum, ihm beim nächsten Mal Bescheid zu sagen. Jack und Juliet essen gerade etwas am Strand, als Kate dazukommt und mit Jack unter vier Augen reden will. Juliet ist sofort einverstanden und will gehen, aber Jack hält sie auf. Trotz Kates Bitte um Privatsphäre besteht Jack darauf, dass Juliet bleibt. Kate wird genervt und erzählt Jack von der Frau im Zelt. Er fragt, warum ihm niemand davon erzählt hat und erfährt, dass die anderen ihm nicht mehr vertrauen. Jack führt eine Gruppe der Überlebenden landeinwärts. Die Gruppe erreicht ihren Bestimmungsort und Jack erklärt, dass er und Juliet dazu gezwungen waren, einen Plan zu entwickeln, um die Anderen aufzuhalten. Er enthüllt, dass er Rousseau um etwas Hilfe gebeten hat, die daraufhin eine große Ladung Dynamit zündet. Als der Rest der Gruppe überrascht in Deckung geht, verkündet Jack, dass Juliet die Zelte der schwangeren Frauen wie angewiesen mit weißen Felsen markieren wird. Die Anderen werden darin jedoch nur Dynamit finden. Währenddessen erklärt Sayid Jack, dass er Naomis Schiff nicht kontaktieren kann, weil Rousseaus Notsignal das Signal blockiert. Er sagt, dass er zu dem Sendeturm wandern und das Signal deaktivieren muss. Weiter unten am Strand arbeiten Sayid, Jack und Juliet weiter an ihrer Strategie und nutzen dabei einen Bauplan der Spiegel-Station, den Sayid in der Flammen-Station gefunden hat. Desmond und Charlie kommen dazu und hören, dass die drei darüber reden, dass jemand zur Station schwimmen soll. Charlie meldet sich freiwillig. Jack entscheidet, dass sie sich auf den Angriff der Anderen konzentrieren sollten, da die Mission zur Spiegel-Station ein Selbstmordkommando ist. Rose bringt ihren Sorgen darüber zum Ausdruck, Bernard als Schützen zurückzulassen, aber Jack kann sie beruhigen. Anschließend unterhält Sayid sich mit Jack und erklärt ihm, dass Jack seine Rolle als Anführer einnehmen und die Überlebenden zum Sendeturm führen muss, obwohl nahezu der gesamte Plan von Sayid stammt. Obwohl Jack widerspricht akzeptiert er Sayids Vorschlag nach einer Weile. Während die Überlebenden sich auf den Aufbruch vorbereiten fragt Jack alle, ob sie Wasser dabeihaben. Dann spricht er mit Juliet und fragt, ob Sayid mittlerweile einen dritten und damit letzten Schützen gefunden hat, woraufhin Juliet Jin ansieht, der Sun gerade beim Packen hilft. Juliet sollte für Ben Zelte markieren, aus denen die Anderen an einem bestimmten Tag die vermutlich schwangeren Frauen holen wollen. Jacks Idee war es, die Zelte mit Dynamit zu bestücken und so die Anderen in die Luft zu jagen. Um das Dynamit zu entzünden, blieben Jin, Bernard und Sayid zurück, nachdem Sayid Jack überredet hatte die restlichen Überlebenden zum Funkturm zu führen. Dort sollte Danielles Funksignal abgeschaltet werden, um eine freie Verbindung für das Satellitentelefon von Naomi zu bekommen. thumb|200px|[[Ben will nicht, dass Jack den Frachter kontaktiert. ]] Auf dem Weg zum Funkturm begegnet Jack Ben, der Jack seinen Plan ausreden möchte. Ben behauptet Naomi sei nicht das was sie vorgibt und würde große Gefahren bewirken, wenn er nicht ihr Satellitentelefon bekommen würde. Jack glaubt ihm nicht, schlägt Ben zusammen und nimmt ihn gefangen, nachdem dieser per Walkie befohlen hatte Sayid, Bernard und Jin zu töten. Nach dem finalen Showdown kontaktiert Jack mit Hilfe von Naomi und ihrem Satellitentelefon ihren Frachter, obwohl Locke und Ben ihn davor eindringlich gewarnt hatten. Locke hatte sogar gedroht Jack umzubringen, jedoch war dieser fest entschlossen durch diesen Anruf seine Leute endlich von dieser Insel zu bringen. Staffel 4 an. ]] Am Sendeturm sind alle in ausgelassener Freude und bereiten sich auf die Rettung vor. Jack und Kate diskutieren über Lockes Verhalten. Jack hat puren Hass auf John und versichert Kate, dass er ihn töten wird, wenn er nochmal versucht, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Abends treffen sich die beiden Gruppen der Losties wieder am Wrack des Flugzeuges um weitere Vorgehensweisen zu planen. Jack geht dabei wiedermal auf Locke los, da er vor wenigen Stunden noch Naomi getötet hat. Nach einem Gerangel liegt Locke auf dem Boden und Jack richtet seine Waffe auf ihn. "Du wirst nicht auf mich schießen, Jack" sagt John kurz bevor Jack dann doch abdrückt. Die Pistole ist nicht geladen und alle atmen auf und bringen die beiden anschließend auseinander. Locke führt ein Teil der Gruppe in die Baracken um in Sicherheit zu kommen, was Jack nicht nachvollziehen kann. Er will mit seinem Teil der Gruppe am Strand bleiben und auf die Hilfe warten. Später sehen wir Jack alleine und nachdenklich am Cockpit stehen, als Kate dazukommt und ihn fragt ob er auch gerade an Charlie denken muss. Während des Gespräches nehmen die beiden die Geräusche eines Hubschraubers wahr. Sie sehen einen Helikopter der für kurze Zeit Probleme zu haben scheint bevor ein Fallschirmspringer auf der Insel landet. Die beiden eilen sofort dort hin. Der gelandete Mann nimmt sein Helm ab und fragt "Sind Sie Jack?" vorhaben. ]] Jack und Kate lernen den vermeintlichen Retter besser kennen und bemerken, dass er bewaffnet auf diese Insel gekommen ist. Mit Faraday machen sie sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Leuten, die aus dem Helikopter gesprungen sind. An der Küste finden sie Miles, der mit einer Waffe auf Jack und Kate zugeht, da er von ihnen nur weiß, dass sie wahrscheinlich Naomi umgebracht haben. Nachdem sie ihn zu Naomis Leiche gebracht haben glaubt er ihnen, dass Locke an der ganzen Sache schuld ist. Trotz allem will Miles seine Waffe nicht wegpacken und gibt weiter Befehle, worauf Jack ihn hinweist dass seine Leute bereits mit Waffen auf ihn zielen. Miles glaub kein Wort bis auf einmal Sayid und Juliet aus dem Dschungel kommen und es beweisen. Zusammen entwaffnen die vier die beiden Neuankömmlinge. Nach weiteren Informationsaustausch machen sich alle auf den Weg die weiteren beiden Crewmitglieder aus dem Helikopter per GPS zu orten und zu finden. Nach einiger Zeit stoßen sie auf Frank Lapidus, der Pilot. Er zeigt ihnen wo er den Helikopter trotz aller Turbolenzen sicher gelandet hat. Während Sayid leise Naomis Leiche beobachtet, diskutieren Jack und Miles darüber, wie sie wegen Ben und Charlotte vorgehen werden. Miles möchte sofort aufbrechen doch Jack rät ihm davon ab voreilig zu handeln. Sayid schlägt vor, dass er Locke einen Besuch abstattet um Charlotte zurückzuholen, denn er würde sicher weniger Gewalt verursachen als Jack. Er schafft es Frank ein Versprechen abzugewinnen, dass wenn er Charlotte heil zurückbringen könnte, er die Crew auf den Frachter begleiten dürfe. Miles und Sayid wollen sich auf den Weg machen als Jack einwirft, dass sie Kate mitnehmen sollten und sie sich nun zu dritt auf den Weg zu den Baracken machen. In der Zwischenzeit sprechen Kate und Sawyer darüber, warum sie mit Jack bzw. Locke mitgegangen sind. Kate glaubt, dass die Menschen auf dem Frachtschiff sie von der Insel wegbringen können. Als Jack Sayid fragt, was mit Kate bei den Baracken passiert sei, antwortet Sayid, sie habe beschlossen bei Locke zu bleiben. thumb|left|225px|Jack wartet verzweifelt auf eine Nachricht von Desmond und Sayid. Am Strand versucht Jack den Frachter zu kontaktieren. Da sich niemand unter der Nummer meldet, erkundigt sich Juliet bei Jack, ob er schon versucht hätte, eine andere Nummer auf dem Satellitentelefon zu wählen, wie z.B. die Notrufnummer 911. Sun fragt Jack, was mit Sayid sei und ob er es bis zum Frachter geschafft hätte. Jack klärt Sun auf, dass er die Leute auf dem Frachter nicht erreichen kann. Sun fragt sich, ob Locke Recht damit hat, dass die Leute vom Frachter ihnen allen schaden wollen, worauf Jack rasch entgegnet, dass Locke keine Ahnung hat, was er tut. Sun fragt, wieso Kate denn bei Locke geblieben ist, wenn Locke falsch liegt. Zurück am Strand sind Juliet und Jack über die Tatsache, seit einem Tag noch nichts von dem Hubschrauber gehört zu haben, sehr besorgt. Jack erhält später einen Anruf und ist sichtlich erleichtert, dass er Sayids Stimme hört und fragt diesen, wo sie so lange gewesen seien. Sayid erklärt, dass während des Fluges etwas Ungewöhnliches mit Desmond passiert sei. Jack schaltet den Lautsprecher ein und fragt Daniel, ob dies die Nebeneffekte wären, von denen er zuvor gesprochen habe. Jin ist gerade beim Frühstück. Jack sagt ihm, dass sich sein Englisch stark verbessert habe. Jin meint daraufhin, Sun und Sawyer haben ihm dabei geholfen, und dass Sun besser lehren kann. Sun kommt hinzu und Jack befragt sie nach ihrer Gesundheit. Sun gibt ihm zur Antwort, dass die morgendliche Übelkeit verschwunden sei. Jack greift er zu einem Pillenfläschchen mit Antibiotika, als er von Kate überrascht wird. Auf die Frage ob er ein Rezept dafür besitze, meint Jack, dass er sich selbst eins ausgestellt hat, und erklärt das er wahrscheinlich einen "Magen-Darm-Infekt" hat. Kate fragt ihn, warum sie solange nichts vom Frachter gehört haben, worauf Jack sie beruhigt. Nachdem Jack und Bernard einen Körper aus dem Wasser ziehen, fragen sie Charlotte und Daniel, ob sie den verstorbenen kennen, woraufhin Faraday enthüllt, dass es sich bei der Leiche um Ray handle, und er der Arzt des Frachters ist. Jack erkundigt sich ob das Satellitentelefon bereits repariert sei, doch es würde gerade für eine Übertragung des Morsealphabets reichen. Jack verliert die Kontrolle und drängt Daniel an einen Baum, wonach Daniel zugibt, dass der Frachter niemals geplant hat, irgendjemanden zu retten. Jack ist angeschlagen und stolpert wütend mit schlimmen Schmerzen in der Magengegend davon. Jack muss wegen einer akuten Blinddarmentzündung operiert werden. Nachdem Jin, Sun, Charlotte und Daniel die erforderlichen Instrumente besorgen, führt Juliet die Operation durch. Bernard und Rose bereiten den Operationstisch vor. Die Operation verläuft schließlich erfolgreich, weswegen Kate sehr erleichtert ist. In der Küche des Strand-Camps genießt Jack etwas zu Essen, als Juliet auftaucht und ihn dafür beschimpft dass er so früh nach seiner Operation schon auf den Beinen ist. Im selben Moment ertönt das Geräusch eines Helikopters. Das gesamte Camp rennt an das Ufer um zu sehen, dass der Hubschrauber des Frachters direkt über sie hinweg fliegt. Während sie ihm fassungslos und schockiert hinterher starren wird ein Bündeln aus dem Helikopter geworfen. Jack läuft zu dem Bündel herüber, öffnet es und findet ein neues Satellitentelefon, welches den Helikopter auf seinem Bildschirm verfolgt. Daraufhin sagt Jack: „Ich glaube sie wollen, dass wir ihnen folgen“. Jack und Kate rennen in den Dschungel und folgen dem Signal des Satellitentelefons. Sie treffen dabei auf Sawyer, Aaron und Miles. Saywer erzählt den beiden von den Vorfällen bei den Baracken und im Dschungel. Jack möchte trotz allem weiterhin im Dschungel nach der Frachtercrew, die zuvor das Satellitentelefon aus dem Helikopter warf, suchen, und bittet Kate, auf das Baby aufzupassen und mit Miles zurück zum Strand zu gehen. Zögernd und widerwillig folgt Sawyer Jack, um ihm bei der Suche zu unterstützen. Die Beiden folgen weiter dem Signal des Satellitentelefons bis sie den Helikopter erreichen, an den Frank mit Handschellen gefesselt ist. Nachdem sie ihn befreien gehen die beiden weiter zur Orchidee. Jack und Sawyer holen Hurley bei der Orchidee ein. John überlegt sich, wie er in die Station gelangen kann. Jack und John haben eine Diskussion "unter Anführern". John sagt Jack, dass er, wenn er wieder nach Hause kommen würde, niemandem etwas über die Insel und die Umstände dort erzählen dürfe. Außerdem versucht er, Jack davon zu überzeugen auf der Insel zu bleiben, und sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Ben findet Locke und Jack. Locke hat Jack nicht erklärt, dass sie vorhaben, die Insel zu verschieben. Sie gehen in den Aufzug in die Orchidee und lassen Jack alleine stehen. Frank, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid und Hurley steigen in den Helikopter und machen sich auf den Weg zum Frachter. Frank gibt ihnen die Anweisung, alles ins Meer zu werfen, was nicht mehr gebraucht wird. Plötzlich küsst Saywer Kate, flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr, und springt ins Wasser. Nachdem wieder aufgetankt wurde begeben sich Sun, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Desmond und Kate mit Aaron in den Hubschrauber und Frank hebt ab. In diesem Moment rennt Jin an Deck und ruft nach seiner Ehefrau. Sun fordert völlig aufgelöst und hysterisch Frank dazu auf wieder zu landen. Der Frachter explodiert. Während dem Rückflug zur Insel, wird sie von einem hellen Licht überflutet und kurz darauf verschwindet diese. Der Helikopter wird notgelandet. Auf dem Rettungsfloß beginnt Jack mit den Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen, da Desmond nicht atmet, die schnell zum Erfolg führen. Später treffen sie auf ein Schiff. An Bord der Searcher, bewegt sich ein Crewmitglied, welches sich als Henrik von der Abhörstation herausstellt, heftig vor und zurück und ruft nach "Ms. Widmore". ]] Die Oceanic 6, Desmond, Penny und Frank diskutieren auf der Searcher was sie der Welt erzählen werden. Hurley denkt, dass die Lüge ans Licht kommen wird und auch nicht sein ganzes Leben mit dieser Lüge verbringen will. Nachdem Sayid zweifelt, da auch er denkt, dass ein gewisses Risiko besteht und diese Entscheidung ihr gesamtes weiteres Leben beeinflussen würde, stimmt er Jack, Kate und Sun zu. Jack vertritt weiterhin seine Meinung, da er meint, dass Charles Widmore eine Bedrohung für die Insel und somit auch für alle Hinterbliebenen ist. }} Eine Woche später bereiten sich die Oceanic Six auf die Abreise von Penelopes Schiff vor, mitsamt einer wasserdichten Geschichte im Gepäck, während Frank und Desmond auf dem Schiff verbleiben. Jack sagt zu Des, dass er vorsichtig sein muss, da sie jetzt wissen zu was Widmore fähig ist und zitiert Desmond mit dem altbekannten Satz "See you in another life, brother". Die Oceanic Six begeben sich zurück auf die Rettungsinsel und rudern in Richtung der nahegelegenen Insel Sumba. Nach der Insel Staffel 3 / Staffel 4 Die Oceanic Six sind an Bord eines Transportflugzeuges auf dem Weg zu einer militärischen Einrichtung. Karen Decker teilt ihnen mit, dass ihre Familien dort auf sie warten und dass sie nicht mit der Presse sprechen müssen. Die Sechs verlassen das Transportflugzeug. Bei der anschließenden Pressekonferenz beantwortet Jack Fragen bezüglich des Flugzeugabsturzes. thumb|left|Carole offenbart Jack, dass er mit Claire verwandt ist. Zehn Monate nach dem Absturz hält Jack eine Grabesrede beim Begräbnis seines Vaters. Er äußert Gewissensbisse zu haben, weil er seine Leiche nicht dabei hat, um zum Ausdruck zu bringen seinen Vater zu lieben. Nach der Feier nähert sich Carole Littleton. Sie erzählt ihre Geschichte und deckt auf, dass Claire seine Halbschwester ist. Daraufhin geht Carole zu Kate und macht ihr ein Kompliment für Aaron, ohne zu wissen, dass dieser ihr Enkel ist. Jack tritt bei Kates Prozess als Leumundszeuge auf. Er erklärt, dass er von Kates Vergangenheit weiß und dass sie sich während der Zeit auf der Insel allen sehr hilfsbereit gegenüber verhalten hat. Bevor er mit seiner Zeugenaussage fortfahren kann, wird er von Kate unterbrochen, die nicht mehr möchte, dass er für sie aussagt. Im anschließenden Kreuzverhör der Staatsanwältin stellt diese nur eine Frage: "Lieben Sie die Angeklagte?", worauf Jack antwortet: "Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr." Als Kate das Gerichtsgebäude durch eine Hintertür verlässt, wartet bereits ein Taxi auf sie. Jack, der sie entdeckt und schnell aus seinem Jeep springt, ruft nach ihr. Als Kate ihn fragt, warum er wusste, dass sie hier sein werde, erklärt er Kate, dass ihr Anwalt ihm noch was schuldig gewesen sei. Er erzählt ihr, dass er, was er im Gerichtssaal gesagt hat, nicht wahr sei, dass er sie immer noch liebt. Kate meint, dass er die Geschichte des Absturzes schon so oft erzählt hat, dass sie schon denkt er würde schon anfangen, sie selbst zu glauben. Kate lädt Jack zu sich nach Hause ein, um sie und ihren Sohn zu besuchen. Er lehnt ab, da er angeblich zurück ins Krankenhaus muss, bietet ihr allerdings an, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Kate sagt ihm, sie verstehe warum er ihren Sohn nicht sehen wolle. Bis sich das nicht ändere, könnten sie jedoch nicht einfach so Kaffee trinken gehen. Sie fügt außerdem hinzu, er könne jederzeit vorbeikommen, falls er irgendwann seine Meinung ändern sollte. Einige Zeit später wohnen Jack und Kate zusammen. Abends liest er Aaron die Geschichte von Alice im Wunderland vor, während Kate ihn dabei beobachtet. Als Aaron eingeschlafen ist, macht Jack das Licht aus. Auf dem Flur wartet Kate, um ihm zu sagen, er sei ein Naturtalent. Da die Beziehung zwischen Jack und Kate gut zu funktionieren scheint, macht Jack Kate einen Heiratsantrag, den Kate annimmt. Während der Arbeit nimmt Jack ein bekanntes Gesicht wahr und sieht auf den zweiten Blick Christian Shephard. Jacks Kollegin Dr. Erika Stevenson ruft Jacks Namen mehrmals um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Röntgenbild zu lenken. Jacks Sekretärin sagt ihm, dass Dr. Stillman von der Psychiatrischen Anstalt in Santa Rosa angerufen hat, wegen einem "Freund von Jack". Als Jack Hurley besucht erklärt dieser immer wieder, dass er von Charlie besucht wird. Charlie hat eine Nachricht für Jack, die Hurley aufschreiben sollte. Die Nachricht lautet: "Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe ihn aufzuziehen." Hurley fragt, ob mit "ihn" Aaron gemeint ist. Jack sagt er weiss es auch nicht und ermahnt Hurley, dass er seine Medikamente nehmen soll. Hurley sagt, dass Jack auch bald einen "Besucher empfangen" wird. Jack wird zunehmend misstrauisch. Von seiner Kollegin Erika Stevenson lässt er sich Tabletten verschreiben, die er mit Alkohol einnimmt. Er fragt Kate ständig mit wem sie telefoniert und mit wem sie sich trifft. Als Kate ihm antwortet, dass sie in Sawyers Namen einen Job erledigte, streiten sich die beiden und Aaron wird daraufhin wach. Als Kate sich um Aaron kümmert, verlässt Jack das gemeinsam bewohnte Haus. Jack sitzt in einem Flugzeug und wirkt sehr mitgenommen und depressiv. Er bittet die Flugbegleiterin um einen weiteren Drink. Sie weist ihn jedoch darauf hin, dass sie in 20 Minuten landen werden und schlägt ihm vor, eine Zeitung zu lesen. Das Flugzeug gerät in eine Turbulenz und der Pilot macht eine Durchsage, um die Passagiere zu beruhigen. Jack nimmt sich eine Zeitung und einer der Artikel fällt ihm besonders ins Auge. Er reißt den Artikel heraus und steckt ihn ein. Spät in der Nacht fährt Jack auf die Sixth Street Bridge und hält dort an. Er liest noch einmal den Zeitungsartikel und fängt an zu weinen. Dann versucht er, jemanden anzurufen, erreicht jedoch nur eine Mailbox. Nachdem er eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen hat, steigt er aus und klettert auf das Geländer der Brücke. Er bittet um Vergebung und bereitet sich darauf vor, in den Tod zu springen, als es hinter ihm zu einem Autounfall kommt. Anstatt zu springen steigt er wieder vom Geländer, läuft zu dem Auto und rettet die Unfallopfer. Jack hat sich bei der Rettung eine Wunde an der Stirn zugefügt, die in einem Krankenhaus genäht wird. Die schwangere Sarah betritt den Raum, da sie immer noch darüber informiert wird, sobald Jack einen Unfall hat. Sie fragt ihn, ob er betrunken ist, was er verneint. Dann fragt sie, warum er um 2 Uhr morgens herumfährt. Doch anstatt ihr zu antworten, fragt er sie, ob sie ihn mitnehmen kann. Sie sagt, dass dies "unpassend" wäre und verlässt den Raum. Jack fährt in seinem Wagen herum, während er "Scentless Apprentice" von Nirvana hört und den Zeitungsausschnitt in einer Hand hält. Er sucht sich einen Parkplatz und versucht erneut, jemanden anzurufen, erreicht jedoch wieder nur eine Mailbox. Geistesabwesend überquert er die Straße und wird dabei fast von einem Auto angefahren. Dann betritt er das Bestattungsunternehmen Hoffs/Drawlar. In dem Raum befindet sich ein geschlossener Sarg. Der Direktor kommt hinzu und informiert Jack, dass er der einzige ist, der zur Totenfeier gekommen ist. . ]] Dann fragt er ihn, ob er ein Freund oder ein Verwandter des Toten ist, was Jack mit "Weder noch" beantwortet. Er lehnt die Frage des Direktors, ob er den Sarg öffnen soll ab. Dann legt er eine Hand auf den Sarg und wirkt sehr traurig. Er nimmt die letzte Oxycodon-Pille aus seiner Dose und verlässt das Bestattungsunternehmen. In einer Apotheke will Jack sein Oxycodon wieder auffüllen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Die Apothekerin informiert ihn darüber, dass er das Rezept bereits dreimal vorgelegt hat. Während Jack mit der Apothekerin verhandelt, erkennt ihn ein Mann in der Warteschlange als den "Held aus den Nachrichten". Jack meint, dass er kein Held ist und will dann der Apothekerin ein anderes Rezept zu geben. Sie weist ihn darauf hin, dass er sich selbst keine Rezepte ausstellen darf, aber Jack besteht darauf, dass es von seinem Vater ist. Als sie in der Praxis anrufen will, um sich dies bestätigen zu lassen wird Jack wütend und stürmt davon. Da Jack in der Apotheke kein Oxycodon erhalten hat, nimmt er sich heimlich welches aus dem Krankenhausvorrat. Als er das Medikamentenlager verlässt, wirkt er stark berauscht, möglicherweise betrunken. Hamill informiert Jack darüber, dass die Operation gut verlaufen ist und dass die Frau erzählt hat, wie es zu dem Unfall kam: Sie hat einen Mann gesehen, der auf dem Brückengeländer stand und springen wollte und hat daraufhin die Kontrolle über ihren Wagen verloren. Dann fragt er Jack, wie er so schnell am Unfallort sein konnte. Jack reagiert wütend. Hamill fragt ihn daraufhin, wieviel er getrunken hat und Jack erwidert dies, indem er Hamill bittet, seinen Vater, Dr. Christian Shephard, "hier runter" zu holen. Jack meint, dass er gefeuert werden soll, wenn er betrunkener ist als sein Vater. In der Nacht sitzt Jack in seinem verwahrlosten Apartment. Überall liegen verschiedene Karten und Atlanten. Jack trinkt aus einer Flasche Tequila und erreicht dann endlich die Person, die er seit einer Weile zu kontaktieren versucht. Sie vereinbaren ein Treffen an einem Ort am Flughafen, von dem die angerufen Person weiß. Jack parkt an einem Zaun am Ende einer Startbahn und kurz darauf trifft ein zweites Auto ein und parkt hinter Jack. Kate steigt aus und fragt, warum sie ihn angerufen hat. Er holt den Zeitungsausschnitt heraus und sagt, dass er gehofft hat, sie bei der Beerdigung zu sehen. Als sie erwidert "Sag mir, wieso ich da hingehen sollte?" gesteht Jack, dass er viel geflogen ist. Praktisch jeden Freitag nutzt er das "Goldene Flugticket", dass er und auch alle anderen Überlebenden anscheinend von Oceanic Airlines erhalten haben. Bei jedem Flug hofft er darauf, dass das Flugzeug abstürzt und ihn wieder auf die Insel bringt. Er sagt, dass er es satt hat, zu lügen und dass sie einen Fehler begangen haben. Kate will das Gespräch beenden und sagt, dass sie nach Hause zurück muss, weil "er" sich bestimmt schon fragt, wo sie bleibt. Jack sagt, dass sie die Insel nicht hätten verlassen dürfen, was sie jedoch nicht so sieht. Als sie davon fährt, ruft Jack ihr zweimal hinterher "Wir müssen wieder zurück!". Kate setzt mit dem Auto zurück, steigt aus und konfrontiert Jack. Sie macht Jack Vorwürfe, dass er zurück zur Insel will, dass er sie zwei Tage lang zugedröhnt von Tabletten anruft und dass er Ihr die Todesanzeige von Jeremy Bentham gezeigt hat. Sie erklärt Ihm dass Jeremy Bentham sich mit ihr getroffen hat und sie sofort wusste er sei verrückt und sie nicht verstehen kann wieso Jack ihm vertraut. Jack erwidert er habe Bentham zugehört da er ihm gesagt habe es wäre der einzige Weg Kate und Aaron zu retten. Kate gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige da er sie und Aaron verlassen hat. Jack versucht sich dafür zu entschuldigen, aber Kate unterbricht ihn. Sie erzählt, dass sie die letzten drei Jahre damit verbracht habe die schrecklichen Dinge zu vergessen die an dem Tag geschehen sind als sie die Insel verlassen haben. Sie fragt ihn, wie er es also wagen könne sie zu fragen zur Insel zurückzukehren. Daraufhin steigt sie zurück in ihr Auto und fährt davon. thumb|Jack öffnet den Sarg. Es stellt sich heraus, dass eine weitere Person der Insel in der Zukunft die Insel verlassen konnte und unter dem Pseudonym Jeremy Bentham die Oceanic 6 einzeln besucht hat, um diese zu überreden, auf die Insel zurückzukehren, da auf der Insel seit deren Bergung sich schreckliche Ereignisse zugetragen haben. Bei diesen spiele Jack insofern eine wichtige Rolle, zumal diese hätten unterbunden werden können, wenn er die Insel nicht verlassen hätte. Von diesem Schuldgefühl geplagt, versucht Jack die Insel in jeder freien Minute seiner Zeit vergeblich zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit stirbt John, wobei als offizieller Grund Selbstmord eingetragen ist. Als Jack am gleichen Abend bei dem Bestatter einbricht, um am Johns Sarg zu gehen, wird er von Ben überrascht, welcher Jack offenbart, dass er Ideen habe, um auf die Insel zurückzukehren. Allerdings sei es dazu nötig, dass alle Überlebenden der Oceanic 815 die Reise gemeinsam antreten müssten, also auch der Leichnam Johns. Problematisch ist hierbei für Jack, dass er zu einigen Überlebenden gar keinen Kontakt mehr pflegt, zu anderen (wie z.B. Kate), einen mittlerweile schlechten solchen. Jack hat sich angezogen und will mit Ben die Wohnung verlassen, als im Fernsehen ein Bericht über Hurley läuft, der angeblich aus der psychiatrischen Anstalt geflohen ist und dann vier Menschen getötet habe. Ben sagt, dass sich ihr Plan jetzt geändert hat. }} |thumb|left|225px|[[Sayid wird von David Reyes zu Jack gebracht. ]] David Reyes führt Jack zu seinem Auto und zeigt ihm Sayid der im Kofferraum liegt. Dieser fragt wie es dazu kommen konnte und wo Hurley ist. Jack will Sayid ins Krankenhaus bringen, doch David sagt, hat, das das keine gute Idee ist. David willigt ein doch stellt Jack die Bedingung, dass er sich in der Zukunft von Hugo fernhalten soll. Jack bringt Sayid in das St. Sebastian Krankenhaus und ruft vorher noch Ben an und teilt ihm mit, dass Sayid nun bei ihm ist. Jack schließt Sayid an ein EKG an und weckt ihn aus seinem Koma auf indem er ihm eine Spritze gibt. Jack erzählt ihm, dass Hurleys Vater ihn zu ihm gebracht hat und dass Hurley bei seinen Eltern im Haus ist. Sayid fragt, ob sonst noch jemand davon weiß. }} Wissenswertes * Jack nimmt unter den Überlebenden am stärksten eine sozialistische Sichtweise ein, was wirtschaftliche Fragen betrifft (z.B. in Bezug auf die Verteilung und Verwaltung der Medikamente). Sawyer steht für den entgegen gesetzten, kapitalistischen Standpunkt. * In der Rolle des Anführers hat sich Jack öfters über moralische Bedenken hinweggesetzt und ist bereit, zum Schutz der Gruppe auch zu extremen Mitteln zu greifen: er duldet die Folterung Sawyers, leitet die Verfolgung von Ethan Rom, will den gefangenen Henry Gale gegen Walt austauschen und nimmt an Michaels riskanter Befreiungsaktion teil, obwohl er bereits über dessen Verrat informiert ist. * In Phuket (Thailand) hat er das Poker-Spielen, Fingerfertigkeit und die "Kunst des Betrügens" erlernt. * Er hat einige Flugstunden genommen. * Auf seiner linken Schulter hat er ein Tattoo, das eine "5" eingebettet in eine Kompassscheibe zeigt. Darunter sind vier chinesische Schriftzeichen, die übersetzt so viel wie "Adler im weiten Himmel" oder "Adler in der Höhe, den Himmel spaltend" bedeuten. * Ursprünglich sollte Jacks Charakter als Anführer der Überlebenden in durch das Sicherheitssystem getötet werden, und Kate in die Rolle des Anführers hineinwachsen. Allerdings haben die Produzenten von ABC die Autoren von Lost überzeugt, Jack am Leben zu lassen. Sie argumentierten, dass der Tod der Hauptfigur dazu führt, dass das Publikum sich hintergangen, verwirrt und verärgert fühlt, zumal Jack als sympathischer und ehrenwerter Charakter dargestellt wurde. An seiner Stelle wird der Pilot vom Monster getötet. * Zunächst wurde Michael Keaton für die Rolle des Jack Shephard gecastet, lehnte dann aber ab, als Jack doch nicht sterben, statt dessen eine Hauptrolle in der Serie bekommen sollte. * Die ersten Folgen aller drei bisherigen Staffeln beinhalten Rückblenden von Jack. Die letzte Folge der dritten Staffel enthält den allerersten Flashforward, der Jack 3 Jahre nach dem Absturz zurück auf dem Festland zeigt * Egal was Jack tut, er ist immer außer Atem, selbst wenn er mit anderen (zB Ana-Lucia) durch den Jungle geht ringt er nach Luft obwohl seine Begleiter keine beschleunigte Atmung haben. Dies könnte bedeutungslos sein oder auch nicht. * Der Name Jack Shephard taucht in dem Film "Frequency" (ca. 77 Minute) auf, in dem auch Elisabeth Mitchell (Juliet) eine Rolle spielt. Im Film wird sie als Julia Sullivan "Jules" gerufen, wie auch in Lost von Ihrem Ex-Mann. * Jack kann Klavier spielen. * Jack hat die Blutgruppe 0- und ist somit Universalspender. Er selbst kann jedoch ausschließlich Blut vom Typ 0- empfangen. * In der Fernsehserie Grey's Anatomy heisst ein Hauptcharakter Dr. Shepherd und ist ebenfalls Neurochirurg wie Jack. Weitere Besetzungen * John O'Hara spielte die Rolle des jungen Jack in . Offene Fragen * Was meint Jack, als er im Flashforward zu Kate sagt: "Ich bin es leid zu lügen" und "Wir waren nicht dazu bestimmt zu gehen"? * Was hat Jack durchgemacht, dass er tabletten- und alkoholabhängig in Zukunft wird? * Was genau hat es mit dem Zeitungsartikel und der Beerdigung auf sich? * Wieso will Jack auf einmal unbedingt zurück auf die Insel? en:Jack Shephard es:Jack Shephard fr:Jack Shephard it:Jack Shephard nl:Jack Shephard pl:Jack Shephard pt:Jack Shephard Shephard, Jack Shephard, Jack Shephard, Jack S Shephard, Jack Shephard, Jack Shephard, Jack Shephard, Jack